Centennial Charmed Redux
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: What if Cole had chosen a different moment in time to alter with his Avatar powers...and discovered his true destiny in the process?
1. Temporal Displacement

Centennial Charmed Redux

(For those of you who have been awaiting the update to "Twice Charmed," forgive me.  Chapter 5 is in the works, but being a full-time college student has drained both time and energy, so I hope to have it completed soon.  On one night of inspiration, though, I came up with the idea for this story.

I've often wondered what might have happened if Cole had been thinking a little more clearly and had chosen a different event in time to alter, one that actually would have changed things for the better.  Many moments in the show filtered through my head, but I think there is one that stands out more than any other.  And so begins Cole's last chance...)

CHAPTER 1:  Temporal Displacement

            Cole sighed morosely as he leaned back against the elevator wall.  Another year in his life had come and gone.  'So what?' he thought.  He had nothing of value in his life.  He did have a well-paying job at Jackman, Carter, and Kline, but it only served his material needs.  Mentally, spiritually, Cole was dead.  He had no purpose to be alive.  'I should have died six months ago,' he thought bitterly.  'At least then, maybe Phoebe wouldn't be so pissed off at me for being alive.  Damn you, Seer!  Damn you!'

            The elevator bell dinged, jerking Cole from his musings.  He walked into the penthouse and dropped his keys on the table.  He paused there, staring at the picture of him and Phoebe smiling at each other.  'Those were the days,' he thought.  He shifted his gaze to the mirror above the table.  "Happy Birthday..." he said to his reflection.  'Quite a switch...last year at this time, Phoebe and I were fucking like there was no tomorrow.  Now, she'd sooner vanquish me than fuck me.'

            As Cole threw his tie down on the coffee table, he didn't sense the sudden shimmering of the air behind him.  Suddenly, he screamed, as he felt pain inside like never before.  He pulled at his clothing, trying to figure out where the pain was coming from, but to no avail.  Without warning, Cole felt his body explode into millions of particles.  Temporarily in spirit form, Cole watched as he saw the shimmering form materialize into Paige.  "I did it!" she said gleefully when she didn't see him.  Cole growled in sudden rage as his body started to reform.  "Oops..." Paige mumbled as Cole pushed with his power and blasted her into orbs out of the balcony window.  Cole reformed completely on the balcony and let out a scream of rage.

            'What the fuck is it with her?' he thought.  'Now, Paige is going out of her way to try and vanquish me?  That does it.  This is going to end once and for all.'  Cole turned and went back into the penthouse.  As he prepared himself for sleep, he affirmed his decision.  Tomorrow, he would begin his last chance to set things right.

****

            "My problems are none of your concern," Cole snarled.  It was the next day, and one of the Avatars had come to him.  "All that should matter to you is that I'm willing to join your kind, become an Avatar."

            "I understand, and we're pleased to hear it," the Avatar replied smugly.  "Still, I cannot but wonder why now, after all this time?"

            "You have unlimited powers, don't you?" Cole questioned.

            "We have the power to elevate powers such as yours, to raise them above the restraints of Good and Evil," the Avatar answered coolly.

            "Which makes them unlimited, yes?"

            "Yes," the Avatar confirmed.

            "Then that's why for now," Cole said, not wanting to reveal too much.  "Which means, I assume, that I can use these powers to manipulate, say, time...reality even?"

            "Understand, Cole, these powers are not meant to be used for personal vendettas," the Avatar warned.  "They're meant to be used with others like us.  To shape a future we control."

            "Oh, I understand very well indeed," Cole said, grinning inwardly.  "And believe me, I'm all for it.  But I need to take care of something first and to do that I need unlimited powers."

            "I'm afraid that can't be allowed."

            "Then I'm afraid I can't join you," Cole said, allowing the grin to come to his face.  "Who are you kidding?  You need me.  Otherwise you wouldn't have come to me in the first place.  Just one favor, that's all I ask.  Then I'm yours."  The Avatar nodded in acquiescence and blurred out.  Cole sighed and flopped down on the couch.  If the Avatars figured out what he was up to, he knew he was as good as dead.

****

            "_Ribus uero fecit orum, bitis danae arca..." the Avatar intoned as he finished his chant.  The white light that had been shining on Cole faded away.  "Well, how do you feel?" he asked._

            "I feel alive...powerful," Cole answered as he stood up.

            "You are one of us now.  Come," the Avatar said.

            "Not so fast," Cole replied.  "First I get my wife back once and for all."

            "That's what you wanted?" the Avatar said incredulously.  "Your new powers can't affect love."

            "Maybe not," Cole said.  "But I'm hoping it'll change the one event that led to our downfall...the day that Phoebe and her sisters vanquished the old Source...the day the old Source possessed me."

            "Go back in time?" the Avatar questioned.

            "No, better," Cole answered firmly.  "I'm going to reset time to one year ago, to that night, to give myself the chance I never had."

            "You have no idea what you're getting into," the Avatar warned.  "Even if it works, you'll be erasing _yourself from existence.  Unraveling the fabric of time could irrevocably damage the balance of the universe.  The ripple effect of even one small change could..."_

            "I don't care!" Cole yelled, his temper getting the best of him.  "I am not spending another hundred birthdays without her."  Seeing that Cole was adamant in his position, the Avatar blurred out.  Cole took one last look around the penthouse.  "I'm doing this for you, Phoebe," Cole said, looking at the picture.  "It's the only way."  Cole closed his eyes and began to chant.  "_Magna tempus dormiebat ribus," he said.  Wind began to howl and a blinding light swept over Cole.  The light spread out and engulfed the entire universe.  For a moment, Cole focused his power and sent it into the past.  Then there was a violent concussion of forces...and the universe ended._

****

(We now revisit a familiar scene near the end of "Charmed and Dangerous.")

            "I'm just looking for my potion book.  Have you seen it anywhere?" Phoebe asked.

            "I didn't think you could save Leo with a potion," Cole remarked.

            "Well, it's not just to save Leo, it's to save us all," Phoebe explained quickly...nervously.

            "Oh, yeah, how?" Cole asked.

            "I – I don't know," she stammered, "but I have to do something.  I can't just sit around and..."  Phoebe broke off as she noticed Cole holding a ring box.  "What's that?" she squeaked.

            "This?" Cole stated.

            "Yeah," Phoebe said, although she knew in her heart what it was.

            "It's just a little something I've been waiting for the right moment to give you," Cole said with a little smile.  He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.  "It's not your Grams' but hopefully it's not cursed."

            "I – I don't think now's the time," Phoebe stammered.

            "Actually, I think now's the perfect time," he said, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger.  "This way no matter what happens, you'll always know that I love you."

            "It's beautiful," Phoebe said, turning her gaze to him.  "Now you have to go."

            "No, I'm staying here with you," Cole insisted.

            "Do you want me to watch you die too?" Phoebe said, her voice rising hysterically.

            "If that's what it takes to save you, yeah," Cole said.

            "No, I'm supposed to save you," Phoebe said.  "That's why I got that premonition."

            "Not necessarily," Cole remarked shrewdly.  "You know as well as I do you're not meant to stop every premonition.  Some are just meant to prepare you for what's to come."

            Phoebe sighed.  "Well, if you're not going to leave, then can you help me come up with a plan?" she said after a minute.  Cole nodded and joined her.

****

            "Piper?" Phoebe said as she and Cole walked into the conservatory.

            Seeing that they had her attention, Cole said, "We may have a plan to get your powers back."

            "Then maybe Paige could help heal Leo," Phoebe added.

            "A spell?" Piper questioned, hopeful.

            "Remember the spell to call for witches' powers?" Phoebe asked.  "Maybe it might be strong enough to call the powers from the Hollow."

            "Could that work?" Paige asked.

            "It has to," Piper said firmly.  Turning to Cole, she said, "Could you watch Leo?"

            Cole nodded.  He shared one last lingering look with Phoebe before going back into the living room where Leo was resting on the couch.  As he was about to sit down, Cole lurched as he felt a force trying to pull him down to the Underworld.  Almost instantly, Cole felt a second force, only this one was keeping him in the room.  For a split second, Cole felt as though the two forces were going to rip him apart.  Then, the second force overpowered the first one, and both vanished.

            Cole staggered back and sat down on the couch.  He wasn't sure about exactly what had happened, but he was sure somebody was trying to keep him from interfering, somebody who knew he was still alive.  But who...Cole suddenly had a flash of intuition as he realized that only the Seer could have known about him, since she was the only demon remaining with the power to see the future, and that meant that she'd needed him for something.  Cole knew that he had to do something to help.  As quietly as he could, Cole crept up the stairs to his and Phoebe's room.

            Cole picked up Phoebe's purse and withdrew two athames that she carried for protection, just in case a demon happened to catch her out in the open.  One was the athame Phoebe had taken from him the night she discovered he was Belthazor.  The other was the one Emma had tried to use on him after he'd lost his powers.  Cole held one in each hand.  If the Source was coming, then Cole was going to make sure he went straight to Hell.

            Cole's ears pricked up as he heard the sisters chanting.  Moments later, the house started to shake, and Cole heard the distinct sound of flaming.  The Source had arrived.

****

            "Seems almost anti-climactic after all this time, doesn't it?" the Source snarled.  He telekinetically threw Paige behind him.

            "Piper," Phoebe hissed, trying to rouse her injured sister.

            "Say hello to Prue for me," the Source said, sneering at her.  He raised his arm back to throw a fireball, but Phoebe levitated into a kick that took her around the fireball and slammed her foot into the Source, who staggered to the ground.

            "Phoebe!" Paige called, getting her attention.  Paige tossed her some of the crystals.  Phoebe had just finished putting hers down when the Source levitated up.

            "Your power was always the weakest, hardly worth the taking," he said dismissively.  "Your life, however, is."

            "Paige, now!" Phoebe yelled.  Paige slammed down the last crystal and the energy field leapt up at once, imprisoning the Source.  Phoebe and Paige used the opportunity to fall back and protect Piper.

            The Source smirked at them as he said, "Crystal."  One of the crystals orbed out and into his hand, and the energy field fell.  "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for."  The Source formed another fireball and drew his hand back to throw it at Phoebe.  At the same instant, Cole ran into the room from the stairwell where he'd been hiding, waiting for the right moment.  Without hesitation, Cole put himself between Phoebe and the Source, and let out a scream of pain as the fireball slammed into his back.  With the pain came a rush of adrenaline, and Cole looked up into Phoebe's eyes, which were now full of fear.

            "Belthazor..." the Source hissed in rage.

            Cole pushed the pain out of his mind and turned to face his former master.  "Belthazor is dead," he said in a strained voice.

            "Yes," the Source said.  He strode forward and picked Cole up by his shirt.  "And now I can finish the job."

            "No!" Phoebe yelled.

            The Source looked over Cole's shoulder to sneer at her.  "Revenge is truly sweet, witch.  Say goodbye."  Before Phoebe could utter a word, Cole reached into his pockets and pulled out the athames he'd been carrying and shoved both of them into the Source's chest.

            "Goodbye," Cole said coldly.  The Source dropped Cole to the ground and clutched his hands to his chest.  Cole turned to the sisters and rasped, "Hurry, the spell!"

            The Charmed Ones chanted:

            _Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,  
            Helena, Astrid, Laura, and Grace,  
            Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
            Vanquish this evil from time and space._

            The Source screamed in pain as flames leapt up around him, and he exploded a moment later.  The Seer materialized with the Hollow's box in her hands.

            "Seer," Cole said hoarsely.

            "Belthazor," she replied with a curt nod.

            "Cole?" Phoebe questioned uncertainly.  She could tell Cole was in great pain.

            "Don't worry about me," he growled.  "Trust her...if you want your powers back."

            Phoebe walked next to the Seer.  "Say the inscription with me."  Together they chanted, "_Abolio exume ga ume to eternius._"  The Hollow's box floated up into the air and vanished in a flash of light.

            "I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, we thank you," Phoebe said.

            "Oh, I didn't do it for your future," the Seer explained.  "I did it for mine."  She gave Cole a passing glance which only he noticed.  "All is as it should be.  Time to return to my side."  With that, the Seer vanished.

            Cole took a breath, the relief that the danger had passed flowing through him.  As it did, the adrenaline rushing through his system subsided, and the pain intensified.  Cole's legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

            "Cole!" Phoebe yelled, rushing to his side.  She helped Cole to his feet and he leaned on her for support.

            "Phoebe...it hurts," he grunted.

            "Piper, you and Paige go downstairs and get Leo healed up," Phoebe said.  "I'm taking Cole to my room.  Have Leo come up when you're done, ok?"

            "Sure thing, Pheebs," Piper said as she led Paige out of the room.

****

            "Come on, Cole, lie down," Phoebe said as she led him into the bedroom.

            Cole eased himself onto the bed.  A moment later, he felt a searing pain in his chest and cried out.  "Ph-phoe-oebe," Cole stammered, squeezing her hand tightly.

            "Piper, hurry!" Phoebe yelled franticly.  Turning back to Cole, she said.  "Just hang on baby, Leo will be here soon."

            "Sorry, baby," he said, looking into her eyes.  "Fireball...scorched through my back...all the way to my heart."

            "Leo will heal you, and everything will be fine," Phoebe assured him.

            Cole shook his head sadly and grimaced.  "Not enough time," Cole said.

            "What do you mean?" Phoebe demanded.  The look in Cole's eyes said it all.  Phoebe's eyes filled with tears.  "No, no, NO!"

            "Sorry, Phoebe," Cole said.

            "Damn it, Cole, I _told you_ to stay away, and you didn't listen to me!" Phoebe yelled angrily.

            "Couldn't let you...die," Cole gasped.  "Told you...some premonitions can't be stopped...meant to prepare you for what's to come."

            "Don't leave me, Cole," Phoebe sobbed, her anger having given way to sadness.  "Please don't die."

            Cole smiled slightly, and words came to him as though in a dream.  His voice was steady and clear as he spoke.  "I was dead before I met you.  I was born the day you loved me.  And my love for you will keep me alive...forever."

            Tears flowed freely down Phoebe's cheeks.  "I love you so much, Cole.  As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you."

            "Love you, too, baby," Cole whispered.  "Hold me...so cold."  Phoebe leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him softly.  As she pulled back, Cole whispered, "Until we meet again, my love."  His eyes closed of their own accord, and his head sagged back against the pillows.

****

            Paige had been trying to heal Leo for almost a minute.  She threw up her hands in frustration.  "I can't do it, nothing's happening," she said.

            "Hold his hand," Piper instructed.  As Paige did so, she continued, "Let his power to heal flow through you."

            Paige closed her eyes and concentrated.  This time, the healing light came, and Leo woke up a moment later.  "Paige, Piper," he said as he saw them.

            "Leo," Piper said, gratefully embracing her husband.

            "I did it!" Paige said excitedly.

            "Come on," Piper said, "we've got to get to..."  She was cut off as Phoebe wailed in pain from upstairs.  They charged up the stairs to find Phoebe crying hysterically and cradling Cole's head in her arms.  "Phoebe?" she questioned cautiously.

            Phoebe turned red, puffy eyes to her family and sniffed.  "He's gone, Piper," she said in a soft voice.  "He's gone."

            Piper brought a hand to her mouth, and she couldn't stop the sudden rush of tears.  "It's not fair," she ground out between clenched teeth.  Looking up at the ceiling, she yelled, "How many people have to die before it's over, huh?  How many loved ones do we have to lose before it's enough?"  Piper broke down in tears and pulled Phoebe into her arms.  Paige and Leo joined them in grief, and the four wept until they could weep no more.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Resurrection

CHAPTER 2:  Resurrection

            The Manor was unnaturally quiet.  It hadn't been so quiet since the first days after Prue's death.

            Phoebe hadn't left the Manor since Cole's funeral.  'Some funeral,' she thought bitterly.  Since Cole's human persona had no official proof of existence, his body could not be buried.  Instead, much to Phoebe's disgust, Cole was cremated, and his urn was placed in the mausoleum on top of his father's coffin.  Phoebe felt that regardless of whether Cole was buried or cremated, that was where he wanted to be.

            Phoebe walked in a determined manner up to the attic.  Despite having watched Piper cast numerous spells to try and bring Prue back only eight months before, Phoebe felt that if she didn't try at least one spell to bring Cole back, the question of 'What if...' would drive her insane.  Her soul had been ripped to shreds, and if there was a possibility that her soul could find the peace it needed without Cole, than she wanted to make sure there was no possibility of his return.  Then, and only then, she would be able to move on.

            Phoebe opened the Book of Shadows and thumbed through it, seeing if any spells jumped out at her.  Finally, she saw one:  To Call a Lost Love.  However, the wording of the spell made it seem that only Phoebe's soul would be traveling, and it would not bring Cole back to her.  Thinking furiously, Phoebe decided to use part of that spell and rewrite a part from the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell and combine them together.  She took her notepad and wrote it down to make sure she got it right.  Taking a deep breath and mentally crossing her fingers, Phoebe read the spell.

            _Whither be my love,  
            Wherever you be,  
            Heart to heart, I summon thee  
            Heart to heart, return to me_

            A wind began to gently swirl through the attic and Phoebe's heart beat faster as she dared to hope.  Orbs of white light appeared and coalesced into a human form lying on the ground in the circle of candles.

****

            Cole gasped for air as his heart started beating.  He shot up into a sitting position, fighting through a moment of disorientation.  The last he remembered, he had been lying on his and Phoebe's bed, dying from the Source's fireball.  Now, he recognized the familiar surroundings of the Manor's attic.  However, those thoughts came second to the woman in front of him, whose eyes had grown as huge as saucers, and whose hands were now covering her mouth in shock.

            Cole stood up, praying that this was not some new torture for dead reformed demons.  'How can this be?  How can I be back?'  Cole squashed these questions the moment they entered his mind.  'How' was not the most important thing at the moment; what mattered most was that he was back, if he was truly back at all.  In a voice barely above a whisper, Cole said uncertainly, hopefully, "Phoebe?"

            Phoebe's eyes closed, and tears flowed down her cheeks in utmost joy and terrible sadness.  She thought she had lost him, and that only in death would they be reunited.  Now, they had another chance, and Phoebe made a silent promise to herself that never again would she take Cole's presence in her life for granted.  Almost on instinct, she rushed to him, her arms going tightly around his neck, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss.

            Cole in turn wrapped his arms around Phoebe and pulled her closer.  Phoebe opened her mouth to him, and Cole gladly took the invitation.  Phoebe moaned as Cole's tongue expertly caressed hers.  The two lovers held the kiss until the need for air made Phoebe unwillingly pull away from him.  Cole could see her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, telling of sleepless nights and long hours of weeping.  Phoebe lowered her head and rested it against Cole's chest, pressing her ear against his heart.

            Cole broke the silence.  "How long?" he asked.

            "A week...but it felt like a lot longer to me," she said, raising her head up to look at him.  She brought her right hand up to gently caress the face she knew so well.  "I missed you."

            "I missed you, too...even if I don't actually remember being gone," he remarked, the all-too-familiar smirk coming to his face.  His expression turned serious again as he asked, "Did you..."

            "Yes," Phoebe answered, not needing to hear the rest of the question to know what Cole was asking.  "I had to, even if there wasn't a chance that it would have worked.  I couldn't find closure one way or the other until I tried."  She smiled at him.  "And I couldn't be happier with the result."

            "Phoebe?" said Piper's voice.  "Who are you...?"  As Piper entered the attic, she cut herself short.  "Oh my God..._Cole?!"_

            "Yeah, Piper, it's me," Cole said, smiling slightly.

            "But...what...how..." Piper sputtered as she tried to find the words to express her shock.  Finding none, she decided to spread the news.  "Paige!  Leo!"  Almost at once the two other Halliwell family members orbed into the room.

            Not noticing Cole immediately, Paige began to rant, "What's wrong, Piper?  I was on the phone with Glenn, and did not need to..."  It was then that Paige's gaze shifted to the left and she noticed the tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed man standing behind Phoebe with his arms wrapped around her waist.  She swallowed, blinking a few times, and pinched her own arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  "Leo, are you seeing this?" she squeaked.

            "I'm seeing it...I'm just having some trouble believing it," Leo said quietly.  "I'm going to go talk to the Elders about this.  Not that I'm not glad to see you, Cole.  I am.  It's just something about this doesn't add up.  If Phoebe is responsible for you being back, and I assume she is, then the Elders would know about it.  I'll be back soon."  With that, Leo orbed out.

            Having found her voice again, Piper said, "Well, I for one think this is something we should celebrate.  Not everyday that we have a family member return from the dead."

****

            P3 was bouncing as usual.  The atmosphere was perfect for a celebration, so it seemed only natural that they would be there.

            Despite his past reservations against it, Cole tried his hand at dancing, and found that he was actually quite good at it.  Truth be told, it probably had something to do with the woman he was dancing with.  Phoebe couldn't have been happier, or more turned on, and that fact reflected in her dancing.  Every once in a while, she would rub up against Cole, or suggestively caress his thigh.  Not that she needed to do so.  The short-skirted tight red dress she was wearing was all that was needed to light Cole's passion for her.

            After a while, Cole's legs started to tire, and he began to walk back toward their seats.  However, Phoebe stopped him after a few steps.  "Don't tell me you're worn out already?" she said.

            "Just as far as dancing goes," he replied.  Catching the mischievous grin on her face, Cole continued, "You're thinking evil thoughts aren't you?"

            Phoebe giggled.  "Would it bother you if I was?"

            "Hmmm...no, I don't think so," Cole said.  "What do you have in mind?"

            "Come and see," Phoebe said seductively.  Taking Cole's hand, she led him back toward Piper's office.  As soon as they were inside and Phoebe locked the door, she threw herself at Cole, jumping into his arms.  Her legs locked around his waist, and Cole slammed her against the wall to get better leverage.

            Cole kissed her hard, and Phoebe moaned as his tongue danced across hers.  His hands roamed over her body, inciting passion with every touch.  "Oh, baby..." Phoebe panted between kisses.  She needed him so much.  It was the final proof that he was really back.

            Cole paused for a moment to catch his breath.  "I'm so sorry, baby," he said breathlessly.

            "For what?" Phoebe asked, pressing her forehead against Cole's.

            "Well...for putting you through so much pain," Cole said, averting her gaze.

            "Cole, look at me," Phoebe said.  When he didn't respond, she placed her hands on his cheeks and forced her to look at him.  "I am not angry with you.  You did the right thing.  Sure, I was sad..."  Seeing Cole's look, she added, "Ok, very, very sad.  But I do not blame you for what happened.  You sacrificed yourself to save me, my sisters, and probably the whole world from the Source, and that only made me love you more.  And now that you're back, I can show you just how much."

            Cole smiled at the petite, dark-haired woman who had her legs wrapped around his waist.  "Well, I'm thinking here isn't the best place.  Maybe you and I should head back to bed...I mean, back to the Manor..."

            Phoebe giggled.  "I think you had it right the first time, baby."

****

            The Seer paced around her chamber, deep in thought.  Her latest attempts at visions had given her no headway as to why Belthazor had been able to resist her pull.  Her plan had been close to success, and no one should have been able to intervene.  Sighing with frustration, she decided to be patient and prudent.  She would recruit demons to watch the Charmed Ones.  Perhaps then she could find out the truth.

****

            Cole blinked open sleepy eyes, and abruptly closed them against the sunlight coming in from the bedroom windows.  He lifted his head up and away from the offending glare, and opened his eyes to see Phoebe at the vanity, brushing her hair.

            "Hey," he called out to her.

            Phoebe immediately stopped brushing and turned around, smiling at him.  "Good morning," she said brightly, walking over to the bed.  "Did you sleep well?"  Her smile widened.

            Cole just grinned and shook his head.  "You should know by now, Miss Halliwell, you don't have to ask.  Now come here."  Phoebe happily obliged and straddled him, laying her head on his chest.  After a minute, though, Cole noticed that Phoebe's brow was furrowed, and she was chewing her lower lip, sure signs that something was on her mind.  "What's wrong?"

            "I was just thinking...when you were gone, I thought that'd I never feel like this again," Phoebe said with a sigh.

            "How do you mean?" Cole asked.

            "Like everything is finally coming together," Phoebe said softly, her lower lip trembling slightly.  "Up until that premonition I had, that's how things felt.  I'm just afraid that everything's going to fall to pieces at any moment."

            Cole pulled her up so her face was level with his and kissed her tears away.  "Things have changed," Cole reassured her.  "The Source is dead, the Hollow is back in its crypt...and we're engaged," he reminded her, bringing a smile to Phoebe's face.  "Don't ask me why, but I have a strong feeling that everything is going to be just fine, baby."

            "Well, if you're sure, then that's good enough for me," Phoebe said, leaning down for a long kiss.

            "Phoebe!  Cole!  Breakfast is ready!" Piper yelled up the stairs.

            Phoebe groaned as she pulled away from Cole.  "Her timing sucks," she said.  Suddenly, her stomach growled, and she giggled.  "Or, maybe it doesn't," she added, moving off of Cole and over to her dresser.

            Cole followed her example and put on some clothes, and they walked downstairs hand in hand.  As they finished descending the stairs, a demon suddenly shimmered into the living room.  "Witch!" it hissed at Phoebe, forming an energy ball.  As Phoebe charged forward on the attack, the demon shifted his position and threw a second, newly formed energy ball at Cole.  It slammed into him, knocking him back.

            "Cole!" Phoebe screamed.  'Oh God, not again,' she thought with horror.

            Cole expected pain, but to his utter surprise, there was none.  His shirt was not even damaged.  "What the..." he started as he got to his feet.  He looked up to see Phoebe – and the demon – staring at him in shock.  Almost on instinct, Cole gestured, and an energy ball immediately formed in his right hand.  His eyes widened in shock.  "Oh my God," he breathed.  Shaking himself, he threw the energy ball at the demon, which exploded almost instantly.

            "What the hell just happened?" Piper demanded franticly, running in from the kitchen with Paige.

            Cole swallowed nervously.  "I don't know...I just don't know."  Backing away from them in fear, Cole blurred out.

            Phoebe, Piper and Paige stared at the spot where Cole had been standing with wide eyes and mouths hanging open in shock.  After several seconds of complete silence, the sisters looked up and yelled in unison, _"LEO!!!"_

****

            The Seer cursed angrily.  The demon she'd sent had evidently failed in its mission.  She sat down in her chair and once again tried for a vision about Belthazor.  Suddenly she was struck by the most vivid premonition she'd ever received.  When she came out of it, she had a malicious smile on her face.  "Yes," she said softly.  "Soon, your powers will be mine, Belthazor, and with them, I will become all-powerful."

****

            "At first, the Elders were completely dumbfounded about what had happened," Leo said.  "Cole's sacrifice redeemed his soul beyond reproach, and the Elders were prepared to let him into Heaven.  However, while his soul was being brought up, it just vanished.  They couldn't locate it.  They didn't even know that his soul was still around until _after_ you cast your spell, Phoebe."

            "The question still remains – how did Cole get demonic powers?" Phoebe wondered.

            "I don't know, and I doubt they could explain it either," Leo answered honestly.

            "So typical of them," Piper remarked with a snort.  "Where is Cole, anyway?"

            "If I had to guess, the mausoleum," Phoebe said, sighing.  "I'm going down there to talk to him.  I'm worried."  She reached for her car keys.

            "Wait, Phoebe, let me orb you," Paige offered.

            Phoebe smiled.  "Thanks, Paige," she replied as she took her younger sister's hand.  A moment later they vanished in a trail of orbs.

****

            Cole sat in a corner of the mausoleum, his head in his hands.  'This can't be happening,' he thought.  'Not again...I will not be evil again.'

            "Cole?"

            Cole jumped, but then relaxed as he saw Phoebe coming down the stairs.  "Phoebe, stay back," he said, his voice wavering.

            "Why?" she asked, pausing in her movements toward him.

            "It's not safe," Cole said, looking away from her.  "We don't know what this means.  You shouldn't even be near me..."

            "Cole, listen to me," Phoebe interrupted in a firm voice.  "You are stronger than you think you are.  You were able to fight through Belthazor before, and besides, we don't know if these powers are evil.  Even if they are, I'll be at your side to help you fight it."  Phoebe had been moving closer to Cole while she was speaking, and she reached down and took his hands in hers.  "No matter what happens, I won't leave you, Cole."

            Cole looked up at Phoebe, tears trickling down his face, and he shook his head.  "We can't know anything for sure, Phoebe, and until we do, I think it would be best if you stayed away from me."

            Phoebe was about to protest when another voice said, "Perhaps I can be of assistance."  Cole and Phoebe whirled, and their eyes widened, for standing before them was..._another Cole.  Only this Cole was transparent._

            "Who..." Cole began in a choked voice.

            The Cole smirked in the unique Cole-ish fashion.  "Obviously, I'm you...well, not exactly.  I'm you from an alternate future."

            "Are you responsible for bringing Cole back?" Phoebe asked.

            "In a way," Future-Cole replied.  "To be honest, I'm only an imprint of my person, left behind to interact with you, and provide as much of an explanation as I can."

            "So, these powers..."

            "Were _my powers, yes," said Future-Cole.  "Things...did not go well for you in the future.  And no, I won't elaborate," he added as Cole opened his mouth to speak._

            "How did you..." Cole began.

            "I'm you, remember?  I think I know enough about myself to know how I'd respond to certain questions," Future-Cole said, smirking again.  "Anyway, what's important is that I realized the only way to save myself, or at least, save my future, was to give my powers to my past self.  They are not inherently evil, as I'm sure you feared.  I won't say anything about how I acquired these powers, or the events leading up to it.  You don't need to know.  The events are...painful, to say the least, and I'll spare you from knowing what I know."

            Cole got to his feet, supported by Phoebe.  "Well, I guess reassurance from my future self is good enough."

            "I'm still not entirely convinced," Phoebe said.  Turning to Future-Cole, she asked, "What is the safest place you know?"

            Future-Cole grinned.  "I thought you were going to ask that, Phoebe.  With you, of course," he answered.

            Phoebe sighed, leaning against her own Cole, and said, "I'm satisfied."

            "Thanks for clearing the air for me," Cole said gratefully.

            "Anytime," Future-Cole replied as he faded.

            Cole looked down at Phoebe and smiled.  "I'm sorry if you worried."

            Phoebe shook her head.  "You were scared.  I understand, believe me.  And now we know that these powers are safe."

            "Yeah," Cole agreed.  "So, what do you say to going home and finishing breakfast?"

            "Absolutely, I'm starving," Phoebe said.

            "Did you drive here?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Nope," Phoebe said, grinning.  "Actually, considering how good shimmering was, I'm curious to see how blurring feels."

            "Well, this is your lucky day, Miss Halliwell," Cole said, pulling her close.  As he lowered his lips to hers, Cole blurred them back to the Manor.

****

            "Soon, Belthazor," the Seer crooned.  "Your days are numbered."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Complications

CHAPTER 3:  Complications

            _"Piper, blow it up!" Paige yelled._

            "I'm trying!" Piper yelled back.  She again gestured, but again to her dismay the Kirgan demon was only thrown back against the wall.

            The demon grinned maliciously.  "You haven't the power to vanquish me, witch."  It formed an energy ball and threw it at the table they were using to shield themselves.

            "Damn it, we're pinned down here," Phoebe muttered.

            "Excuse me," said a cool voice.  The girls whirled around to see Cole standing behind them.  "I think this guy's got a death wish.  Don't you think so, honey?"

            The demon's eyes widened with recognition.  "Well, well.  If it isn't Belthazor, the Great Betrayer himself.  Tell me, how do you get the witch to keep spreading her legs for you night after night?  I'd have thought..."  The demon never finished the sentence, for it was incinerated by a massive energy ball thrown by one pissed-off ex-demon.

            "Nobody talks about my fiancé like that and lives," Cole said with a satisfied smile.

            Phoebe got up and ran over to him.  "Ooh, my hero," she said, wrapping her arms around him.  Suddenly, Cole staggered and almost fell over.  "Baby, what's wrong?"

            Cole shook his head.  "I'm not sure.  I think I'm just tired."

            "You've been tired a lot lately," Phoebe remarked, concerned.  It had been a week since Cole had been resurrected and received his new powers.  "Are you sure you're alright?"

            "I think I'm just going to lie down for a little while," Cole said.  He kissed Phoebe on the forehead and walked upstairs to their room.

            "This is getting ridiculous!" Paige groaned as she got up.  "That's the tenth demon to attack us in the last two days.  What the hell is going on down there?"

            "Well, from what Leo said, with the Source gone, there's a power vacuum that needs to be filled," Piper suggested.  "Most likely, whoever has enough power to kill us first is going to be the next Source.  That would explain all the recent attacks."

            "I think there's more to it than just that," Phoebe said.

            "Premonition?" Piper questioned.

            "Intuition," Phoebe corrected, smiling as she briefly flashed back to the lunch date she and Cole had gone on with Piper and Leo.  "These aren't just any old demons.  Somebody has specifically been selecting demons that we can't vanquish ourselves.  Haven't you noticed that _Cole has been the one to vanquish all twenty of the demons that have attacked us in the past week?"_

            "Come to think of it, yeah," Paige realized.

            "Something is wrong," Phoebe said.  "And I have a bad feeling that Cole isn't just tired.  He never really got tired, not even when he was human.  I just have a horrible foreboding that whatever is happening with Cole is related to all the demons that have been attacking us...and that it's only going to get worse."

****

            Cole closed the bathroom door and locked it.  He then waved a hand over his face, releasing the glamour he had cast.  He looked at his image in the mirror and shook his head sadly.  Things were far worse than Phoebe knew.  He was pale and sweating, and his eyes were bloodshot.  As he watched, a small trickle of blood oozed out of his nose.  Reaching for toilet paper, Cole thought over the events of the past week.  The constant attacks had started the day after he'd discovered his powers.  At first, he'd felt fine, but during one attack, he'd blurred out with a demon and took it to the mausoleum.  After vanquishing it, Cole felt incredibly sick and threw up for a good two minutes.

            He didn't want to worry Phoebe after she'd already gone through so much pain, so he'd hidden his strange ailment from her.  At first he was able to hide the symptoms, but after the attack today he knew he couldn't conceal it for much longer.  Cole's emotions and warred with themselves for a moment before he came to his decision.  He had to tell her.  He'd only be putting her through more pain by hiding it.  Squaring his shoulders, Cole turned and gingerly walked back to the bathroom door.

****

            The demon knelt before the Seer.  "How can I be of service?" it said.

            "I need you to attack the Charmed Ones for me," the Seer ordered.  "Do it, and you'll be rewarded upon your return."

            "Yes, mistress," the demon said as it shimmered out.

            The Seer grinned malevolently.  "Not too long now, Belthazor," she said quietly.

****

            Cole was walking down the stairs, gripping the banister tightly, when he heard the sound of a fireball whizzing through the air.  'Oh, great,' he thought as he blurred the rest of the way down the stairs.  He saw a Juioe demon, a nearly unvanquishable breed of demon, attacking Paige.  Piper was trying to blow it up, but she had no effect on it.  'Looks like it's my turn,' he thought.  Cole launched an energy ball, and the demon blew up instantly.

            "Thanks for the assist Cole...again," Piper said with a tight smile.

            "I'm only too happy to..."  Cole trailed off as he felt a searing pain in his chest.  He felt to his knees, gasping for air.

            "Oh my God, COLE!" Phoebe screamed, rushing to his side.  Cole tried to speak, but instead coughed violently, and blood shot out his mouth onto the floor.  It was then that Phoebe noticed Cole's pallor and the sweat covering his face.  He hadn't looked this bad since Piper had ripped a piece of his flesh from his abdomen before he'd been revealed as Belthazor.  "Cole, what's happening to you?" she asked, her tone hysterical.

            "I...don't know," Cole rasped.  His throat was raw from the coughing fit.

            "Well, whatever it is, we'll fix it," Phoebe said firmly.  "I will not sit back and watch you die again."

            Despite the pain in his chest, Cole smiled and touched her face.  "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked softly.

            Phoebe could barely hold back her tears.  "I've always known, Cole.  You love me as much as I love you."  Phoebe broke on a sob, and Cole pulled her close and stroked her hair.  After a moment, Phoebe pulled back and smiled.  No matter how bad things were, the feeling of Cole's arms holding her tight always made her feel better.

            "Ok, let's get to this," Piper said, bringing Phoebe back into witch mode.  "Pheebs, can you come help me in the kitchen?  Maybe we can try a few potions or something."

            Phoebe got up and asked, "Why can't we just ask Leo?  He could probably..."  Phoebe's words were cut off as the Seer flashed into the room and held a knife to Phoebe's throat.

            The Seer looked at Cole and smiled.  "Looks like things are turning about just as I foresaw," she said as she flashed out with Phoebe.

            _"Phoebe!" Cole screamed._

****

            As they materialized, the Seer roughly threw Phoebe to the floor.  "You won't get away with this," Phoebe hissed in anger.  "Cole will come for me, and he'll vanquish you."

            "Oh, I have no doubt that Belthazor will show up," the Seer said smugly.  "In fact...I'm counting on it."

****

            "I'm not getting anything," Paige said with disgust as she threw the scrying crystal onto the table.

            "She's in the Underworld," Cole said quietly.

            "How do you know that?" Piper demanded.

            "Because I can sense her," Cole replied, shakily getting to his feet.  "Phoebe and I share a bond that transcends life and death, Good and Evil, because of our love.  I can sense her anywhere, and I know where she is.  I'm going after her."

            "Cole, you're too weak..." Piper began.

            "This isn't about Phoebe, or the Charmed Ones for that matter," Cole said.  "It's about me.  The Seer tried to pull me below the night the Source attacked, but...I think my alternate future self made sure she didn't succeed.  Obviously, she still needs me for something.  Well, she's about to find out she messed with the wrong half-demon."  Before Piper could protest, Cole blurred out.

            "Well, now what?" Paige groaned.

            "There's only one thing to do at a time like this," Piper said.  _"LEO!"_

****

            Cole materialized in the Underworld to see a smug Seer standing in front of him.  "Welcome home, Belthazor."

            Cole struggled to stand up straight, the dizziness in his head almost overwhelming him.  "Where's Phoebe?" he demanded coldly.

            "See for yourself," the Seer said, looking to the side.  Cole followed her gaze, and gasped.  Phoebe was tied to a post, unable to move, and behind her was a Gorlok, and twenty-five foot all demon that only had one purpose...to consume magic from good beings by eating them alive.

            _"COLE, HELP ME!"  Phoebe screamed._

            Cole wasted no time and ran over to it.  Without hesitation, Cole fired a succession of energy balls.  After the tenth one, the Gorlok finally exploded.  Intense pain flooded through his body, and this time it was too much.  Cole managed to look at Phoebe and gasp, "I love you."  Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor.

            _"NO!" Phoebe wailed.  'This can't be happening, not again,' she thought._

            "At last," the Seer said triumphantly, moving to stand over Cole's body.  "So much power, and it's all mine."  She raised the athame to stab Cole.  "Goodbye, Belthazor."

            "Not so fast," said a new voice.  Before the Seer could turn to face the newcomer, she screamed and exploded.  Phoebe turned her head to see Piper lowering her hands with Paige and Leo standing behind her.  "You ok, Pheebs?" she asked.

            "Don't worry about me," Phoebe snapped, anxiety making her irritable.  "Leo, heal Cole."  The Whitelighter obeyed without another word.  However, even though the glow came from his hands, it was all too apparent that nothing was happening.  "What's wrong Leo?  Why isn't it working?"

            Leo looked up, tears in his eyes.  "I'm so sorry, Phoebe."

            "What?" she gasped as Paige finished untying her.  She ran over to Cole's body and angrily beat upon his chest.  "You cannot do this to me again, Cole!" she wailed.  "You can't leave me like this..."  She trailed off as wracking sobs over took her.

            Piper's heart broke as she watched her younger sister's grief.  Why did she have to suffer so much?  Piper was suddenly cut off from her musings as a figure in a dark cloak appeared.  The man appeared old, and there was something in his eyes that spoke of great power.  Piper didn't even think of stopping him.  Nor did any of the others, not even Phoebe, when the man bent over Cole's prone form.

            The man stretched out a hand and began to chant in a language long forgotten to the world.  A glow emanated from his hand and spread to Cole.  Phoebe watched, utterly transfixed, as color flooded back into Cole's cheeks.  After a moment, the man's hand stopped glowing, and he stepped back.  "All is well now," the man said quietly, addressing no one.  "Rest well, brother.  Soon, we shall call upon you."  The man vanished without another word.

            Cole gasped and shot up into a sitting position.  "What...?" he started, but was cut off by Phoebe's lips on his.   Cole gratefully breathed in her scent as he responded.  After a minute, Cole pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.  "You ok?" he asked.

            "Am _I ok?" Phoebe asked incredulously.  "You almost died, Cole!"_

            "I know, and I'm sorry," Cole said as he got to his feet.  "But I don't think we have to worry about that anymore."

            "What are you talking about?" Piper asked.  "Who was that?"

            Cole sighed heavily before replying quietly, "An Avatar."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Legacy

CHAPTER 4:  Legacy

            The cloaked figure materialized in a well-lit cavern.  Another Avatar approached him immediately.  "Were you successful, Tabus?" Azar asked.

            "Yes," Tabus replied in a gravelly voice.  "Cole is well."

            "You are certain that this plan will work?" Azar questioned meekly, not wanting to offend his brother-in-magic.

            "Quite certain," Tabus answered patiently.  "Cole's soul holds the key to our complete domination of this realm, but he must make the choice.  Simply taking his powers from the Seer was not an option.  Call our brothers.  Tell them that we will proceed as planned."

****

            As the group materialized in the Manor, Phoebe questioned, "So who are the Avatars, Cole?"

            Cole sighed as he sat on the couch.  "They're a group of magical beings whose powers exist far beyond the normal limits of Good and Evil.  Each one of them, in fact, has more power than the Source's power magnified a thousand times.  Their only concern is power, absolute control over reality."

            "Well, that's just great," Paige groaned.

            "Can they be vanquished?" Piper asked.

            Cole shook his head sadly.  "No one could stand up to them and win, not even me.  I'm afraid the Power of Three wouldn't be enough."

            "How do you know all this, Cole?" Leo asked curiously.

            "The knowledge was given to me by Tabus, the Avatar that healed me," Cole answered.  "That's all that he gave me too."

            There was a moment of silence before Phoebe spoke.  "Cole, this Tabus called you 'brother'.  Why would he do that?"

            "There is only one reason why, and I didn't need the implanted knowledge to know this," Cole said gravely.  "My future self must have become an Avatar, so these powers must have come from the Avatars themselves."

            "Why would your future self have allied himself with them?" Piper mused.

            "I don't know, and I'm sure that's one thing he wouldn't have wanted me to know," Cole replied.  "I also don't understand what was wrong with me."

            "I do," Leo said gravely.  As the group turned to look at him, he continued, "Cole, you had immense powers given to you from your future self.  What your future self didn't realize is your body couldn't handle the powers from the future.  Remember Doctor Williamson, the man who got your powers from your blood?" he asked, turning to the sisters.   When they nodded, Leo concluded, "It's like that, so you're lucky that Avatar was able to help you, Cole."

            "Well, he did say he wanted my help," Cole mentioned dubiously.

            "But why would the Avatars think you would help them at all?" Paige wondered.  "I mean, you're one of the good guys."

            Cole shrugged.  "I'm not sure, but I think it would be a good idea if we kept an eye out for them.  I have a strong feeling that this isn't over yet."  Cole looked down at his watch.  "It's getting late.  I'm going to head to sleep."  Cole turned to Phoebe.  "Are you coming honey?"

            "Of course, but I was thinking that we could talk first," Phoebe replied, taking his hand.

            As the sisters watched Phoebe and Cole ascend the staircase, Paige whispered, "Ten bucks says they're going to talk about getting married."

****

            "So, what did you want to talk about?" Cole asked as they sat down on the bed.

            Phoebe bit on her lower lip for a nervous moment before speaking.  "Let's not wait any longer, Cole.  Let's get married now, before anything else happens."

            Cole smiled and took her hand in his.  "I had a feeling we'd be discussing this," he said.  "What kind of ceremony do you want?"

            "A handfasting," Phoebe answered almost automatically.  "It's not only the best thing we could do for short notice, but it just seems the right way to go rather than a big ceremony."

            "When do you want to hold it?" Cole asked.

            "Two days from now," she answered, tears flowing down her cheeks.  "That should give us just enough time to make some simple preparations."  No longer able to keep her emotions in check, she buried her face against Cole's shoulder.  "I've come so close to losing you, Cole.  I couldn't bear to lose you without having my soul completely bound to yours."

            "You won't lose me Phoebe," Cole promised.  "You'll never lose me."

****

            Two months passed.

            The Underworld still remained in turmoil as the various factions battled for control, but the Charmed Ones were able to fend off the attacks.  Cole had managed to procure a high-profile position in the law firm of Jackman, Carter, and Kline, with minimal demonic persuasion.  He gradually gained full control over his new powers, although he rarely used them.

            In addition, his marriage to Phoebe had brought the couple the most blissful two months of their lives.  Neither one could ever remember having been so happy.

            One afternoon, Cole was hard at work when the phone rang.  "Cole Turner," he answered.

            _"Hi baby, it's me," said the voice on the other end._

            "Hey," Cole replied, his tone switching from business to caring-husband.  "How are you feeling?"  Phoebe had felt sick the past few days.

            _"Ok," Phoebe replied.  _"I went to see the doctor today, and they drew some blood for testing."__

            "Did you get the results back?" Cole asked, a note of concern in his voice.

            _"Are you sitting down?" Phoebe countered._

            "Yeah...why?" Cole said.

            _"I'm pregnant," Phoebe said quickly._

            Cole's heart almost stopped beating at Phoebe's declaration.  "You're _pregnant?_" he replied in a shocked voice.

            _"Yeah," Phoebe said happily.  _"Congratulations, Daddy."__

            "Hold on one sec, baby," Cole said.  Pressing the hold button, Cole dialed an extension, and said, "Diane, hold my calls."  After putting the phone back on the receiver, Cole blurred back to the Manor and before even completely materializing, he'd swept Phoebe up in his arms and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

            Phoebe gasped in surprise but then moaned as she recognized Cole's feel with delight.  Her arms automatically went around his neck, her fingers running through the hair at the back of his neck.  After a moment, Cole released Phoebe, and she grinned up at him.  "I take it you're pleased?" she said, her eyes bright.

            "I've never been so happy," Cole said, taking her hands in his.  "Thank you for this Phoebe.  From the moment I realized I loved you, this was all I ever wanted, and I'm so grateful..."  He trailed off as he felt tears pricking at his eyes.

            Phoebe smiled and guided his hand to caress her stomach.  Cole grinned as he now realized the tiny hint of roundness that he'd failed to notice before.  At the same time, Cole felt a warm tingle enter his hand, and he knew that their child was magical.  Judging from the shocked look in Phoebe's eyes, she'd felt the same thing.  Cole pulled Phoebe close again and buried his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

            "You'd better get back to work, baby," Phoebe sighed with a sad tone.  As much as she wanted him to stay, Cole still had a responsibility to the law firm.  "We'll celebrate after you finish up today, I promise."

            "I love you, Phoebe," Cole whispered as he pulled away from his wife.  "And I love you, my little one," Cole said, patting Phoebe's stomach.

            "And we love you too, Cole," Phoebe said.  "Now go before I have no choice but to start celebrating now."  Cole chuckled as he blurred back to his office.  That was his crazy, insane witch alright.

****

            As Cole materialized, he was shocked to find a cloaked figure waiting for him in his office.

            "My congratulations on your wife's pregnancy, Cole," Tabus said with a slight bow.

            "What are you doing here?" Cole demanded with a cold edge to his voice.

            Tabus just smiled, clearly not intimidated.  "It's time, Cole."

            "Time for what?" Cole asked.

            "Time for you to fulfill your destiny," Tabus replied with a smile.

****

            The fire burned high in the Temple of Power.  The eight other Avatars sat in a circle around it, eyes closed, concentrating their power.  They sifted through the world, locking themselves onto their targets...

****

            "What are you talking about?" Cole snarled.

            "You are the Guardian," Tabus said gravely.

            "Huh?" Cole said in confusion.

            "I'm not surprised that you are unfamiliar with the legend," Tabus continued.  "At the beginning of Time, when the Universe and Magic were first called into being, God designed a filtering system for the distribution of magical powers.  We, the Avatars, are on the upper echelon of the power scale, but we are not at its peak...yet.  God feared what would happen if anyone were able to access the full potential of Magic, so He created a safeguard.  Since the beginning, one being alone was destined to have access to the Source of All Magic.

            "That being, Cole Turner, is you."

****

            "Wow, Pheebs, that's so great!" Piper said into her phone.  "Did you tell Cole yet?"

            "_Oh, yeah," Phoebe replied dreamily.  "_He was quite pleased, to say the least._"_

            "I'm sure he was," Piper said with a giggle.  "Listen, my battery's dying, sweetie, so I'll see you at home tonight."

            "_Ok, Piper," Phoebe replied.  "_Love you._"_

            "I love you too, Pheebs," Piper said as she hung up the phone.  'Well, let's just hope Leo is as enthusiastic when my time comes,' Piper thought.  'If he doesn't, his orbs are...'  Piper's train of thought was broken as a van crashed into the side of her SUV.  It flipped over twice before coming to a halt.  A trickle of blood made its way down an unconscious Piper's forehead...

****

            "You must be kidding me," Cole said.  "This...this is ridiculous..."

            "I'm deadly serious, Cole," Tabus replied smoothly.  "And being what you are, we want you to give us access to the Source of All Magic."

            "And watch you bend reality to your will?" Cole snorted.  "Forget it, I won't help you."

            "I'd reconsider if I were you, Cole," Tabus remarked.

****

            Paige grumpily pushed her shopping cart through the supermarket toward the check-out.  'Why do I always get stuck with the grunt work?' she thought.  The sudden ringing of her cell phone stopped her musings.  'The Manor,' she deduced from the number of the caller.  "Hello?" she said.

            "_Hi Paige," said Phoebe._

            "Oh, hey Pheebs," said Paige, brightening a little as she inched closer to the register.  "How was your doctor's appointment?"

            "_It was good," Phoebe replied.  "_Everything turned up normal...well, almost normal._"_

            "What do you mean?" Paige asked anxiously.

            "_I'm pregnant," Phoebe said happily._

            "Really?" Paige said excitedly.  "Wow, Phoebe, that's so..."

            "_Nobody moves!" a man shouted.  Paige whirled to see a gruff looking man waving a gun at the cashier.  "Gimme everything you got," he snarled._

            "_Paige, you still there_?" Phoebe questioned.

            Paige didn't reply.  'This isn't good,' she thought.  Paige shifted her feet, knowing that she'd be there a while.  Suddenly, her shoe squeaked against the slick floor.  The gunman whirled on Paige.  There was a loud bang, and Paige collapsed to the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath of her...

****

            Cole snorted.  "You can't touch me.  I'm one of you, and besides, you need me for your plan to work, so don't threaten me."

            "You're right, Cole," Tabus said.  "We do need you, and you are invincible..."

****

            "PAIGE!" Phoebe screamed as she heard the gunshot on the other end of the phone.  She raced out of her room in a panic.  However, she tripped near the edge of the stairs.  Phoebe screamed again as she tumbled head over heels down the stairs.  Blood flowed copiously from her head...

****

            "...but the ones you love are not," Tabus finished coldly as he blurred out.

            Cole was in such shock from Tabus's words that the sudden tightness in his chest made him jump.  The image which accompanied the pain ripped Cole's heart in half.  He fell to his knees, threw back his head, and screamed, "PHOEBE!!!"

****

            Tabus blurred in to observe the other Avatars standing up from their circle.  "You did well," Tabus complimented.

            Azar acknowledged his brother with a slight bow.  "It was arduous work, penetrating the folds of space-time, but we managed to injure all three of them."

            "Excellent," Tabus said.  "Now, it's only a matter of time before Cole realizes the truth.  He has no choice but to come to us."

****

            Cole sat in the waiting room with Leo, his head in his hands.  'How could this have happened?' Cole wondered for the umpteenth time.  He knew that the Avatars were powerful, but he hadn't realized that they could still manipulate reality on a small scale.  It turned out to be enough to nearly kill his wife and her sisters.

            "Mr. Turner, Mr. Wyatt," Dr. Johnson said as he came into the room.

            "How are they?" Leo asked as both men stood up.

            "Paige was very lucky," Dr. Johnson said.  "The bullet missed her heart and her spinal cord by a fraction of an inch.  As for Piper and Phoebe, both have concussions, and Piper has a broken wrist."  Leo paled slightly, but his relief of such minimal injuries was evident.

            "What about..." Cole started, but he choked on the rest of his words.

            Dr. Johnson picked up on Cole's pretext.  "Your baby is fine, Mr. Turner.  Your wife is a very lucky woman.  Most pregnant women probably would have miscarried from a fall like that."

            "Can we see them?" Leo asked.

            "Yes," Dr. Johnson said.  "Paige is still unconscious, but your wives are awake.  They're down the hall in room 1013."

            Cole and Leo quickly walked down into the room.  Cole immediately rushed over to Phoebe and gathered her up in his arms.  "I thought I lost you," Cole said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

            "You won't be rid of me that easily, Mr. Turner," Phoebe said with tears in her own eyes.

            "Phoebe, it was the Avatars that did this," Cole said gravely.

            "What?" Phoebe gasped, her hands going protectively over her belly.  "But how..."

            "I'm not sure exactly, but they didn't even have to come after you physically just to do this," Cole said in a hoarse voice.  "If I don't do what they want, they'll..."  Cole trailed off, unwilling to finish that sentence.

            "What are we going to do Cole?" Phoebe asked, her voice almost hysterical with fear.

            "I don't know...but somehow, I've got to find a way to stop them."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
